


The F*cking Galaxy and You

by fandramatics



Series: Pride Prompts [10]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, female!Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27493981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandramatics/pseuds/fandramatics
Summary: June 11th. Galaxy
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Pride Prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769941
Kudos: 7





	The F*cking Galaxy and You

She sighed, laid back against the armchair, and glanced at the almost empty wine glass. She watched the beverage at the bottom, ignoring the burning of those angelic eyes on her, he could sense it; the phantom of his stare. More than once she thought about saying something, yet she knew she could not trust her lips, not while this drunk, not while this vulnerable.

“Why didn’t you go? Why didn’t you leave?” he asked from his seat, a daring question for such a careful angel. She couldn’t help but chuckle.

Crowley glanced around the bookshop. “You don’t want the answer to that,” she said.

“I wouldn’t have asked the question if I didn’t,” Aziraphale insisted.

The demon laid her eyes on the books on the shelves. “You want to know, but deep down you don’t. You already know the answer,” her smile was bittersweet. She met the principality’s eyes and had the impression she saw him shiver. “I’d rather die here with you than live without you.” Her sneer grew, her vision grew blurry, and her hands became suddenly sweaty and restless. “That was why we made that deal, why I believed your idea, you know. If that switch didn’t work we’d both die, it was a better option than an eternity without you.”

“Crowley--”

“Shut it!” she spat, took a deep breath. “What else do you want me to say? That I love you? You know that already, Aziraphale, you always did. And you may not feel it back, but… That doesn’t change how I feel, and it doesn’t change how screwed I am,” she stood just enough to grab a bottle and pour enough wine in her glass to make the angel frown. And she stood, sipped, sway slowly to him, touched his face, made him face her. “I’m exhausted, in more ways than one, but there’s nowhere else I’d be in this entire galaxy. I’m going upstairs, to that bed you never use, you can ignore me, you can throw me out,...” her thumb caressed his cheek, “... or you can come, lay with me. I’m not leaving you, angel, not unless I know you absolutely want me to, and even then,...” she shrugged, “well… I’m going to bed.”

She strode away, Aziraphale followed her figure with his gaze as she went. He heard her go all the way upstairs, even heard when she fell into the mattress, defeated.

And he stood, eyed the stairs, considered.


End file.
